Type I diabetes (IDDM) is the result of an autoimmune process directed at the pancreatic beta cell. Previous studies suggest a period of beta cell suppression by high dose insulin therapy can preserve beta cell function for over 1 year. We propose the use of the somatostatin analog, Octreotide, to hormonally suppress beta cell function and achieve a similar result as with HDIT. After a 7 day treatment, patients will be followed at 3 month intervals to monitor response.